Ensomhedens Leg
by mimi 007
Summary: Alle børn leger. Alene eller sammen med andre, så leger de. Ude i en skov eller fanget i en celle... frie til at gå i skole eller tvunget til daglig træning... Hvorfor skulle det være anderledes hér? One-shot


Første danske fic nogensinde og første gang jeg overhovedet skriver af egen fri vilje på dansk i meget lang tid. Jeg håber, at folk i det mindste vil give mit vage danske en chance, siden jeg er blevet mere sikker i mit engelske end mit danske. Jeg er dansker! – jeg har bare udelukkende skrevet engelsk i min fritid i de sidste fire års tid.

Med dette vil jeg blot begynde. Resumeet fra siden skulle have fortalt alt, hvad I har brug for med hensyn til historiens omdrejningspunkt. Men vær sød ikke at blive skræmt væk af min begyndelse ^.^

* * *

1. Klap… 2. Klap, klap… 3. Klap, klap, klap… 4. Klap, klap, klap, klap… 5. Klap, klap, klap, klap, klap… 6. Klap, klap, klap, klap, klap, klap… 7. Klap, klap, klap, klap, klap, klap, klap… 8. Klap, klap, klap, klap, klap, klap, klap, klap, klap, klap…

Den 5-årig dreng bandede tavst da det gik op for ham, at han havde gået for langt. Det var ikke en ny rekord. Det var end ikke tæt på rekorden. Det var _længere_ fra rekorden end sidste forsøg havde været!

1, talte han igen og tog et skridt. 2. To skridt. 3. Tre skridt smældede mod det grå stengulv, mod den halvfrosne granit, og hans bare fødder mistede endnu en smule varme da de afmærkede en ny, mørk stenblok i hans trange, bare celle. Det var en leg han legede. Og han legede den tit. Ofte. _Meget_. Gulvet i sig selv var et bevis på det, slidte streger tydelige langs væggen og rundt om sengene hvor hans leg blev leget: Hvor de nøgne fødder trådte forbi hver dag, hver gang, hver time, hele tiden, igen og igen og igen og igen.

4. Skridt, skridt, skridt, skridt… 5. Skridt, skridt, skridt, skridt, skridt…

Det hele handlede om, at man langsomt trappede op i antallet af skridt man tog. Man måtte ikke tælle sine skridt. Og han havde fundet ud af, at selv når man talte, hvor mange skridt man tog, kom man let til at tage for mange i forhold til, hvor man var nået til. Han vidste ikke, om det var lettere at ramme rigtigt uden at tænke. Han vidste heller ikke, om han faktisk tog det rigtige antal skridt når han ikke talte. Men det _føltes_ rigtigt, og derfor gjorde han det.

6. Skridt, skridt, skridt, skridt, skridt, skridt… 7. Klap, klap, klap, klap, klap, klap, klap…

Han var… hvor gammel var han egentlig? Han stoppede op, noterede sig, at han var nået til 8 og tillod sig så at rynke panden. Han var blevet taget da han var… og så… han havde… han måtte have været her i snart et år. Måske endda halvandet. Så han måtte være 5 nu. Eller 6 eller 7?_ … 6 eller 7_…

Han gik i gang igen. Målet for dagen var at slå rekorden. Målet for alle dage var at slå rekorden, men det var selvfølgelig kun når han ikke var til træning. At slå rekorden var meningen med legen. Rekorden lå nu på 24 gange han havde det rigtige antal skridt for hvert tal han havde tænkt. Ved 25 havde han taget 27 eller 28 skridt, men han havde været stolt alligevel. Det var hele 24 skridt hans krop havde haft ret i uden så meget som en enkelt tanke fra hans bevidsthed. Det var fire flere end den tidligere rekord.

Klap, klap, klap, klap, klap, klap, klap, klap, smældede hans fødder mod gulvet ved tallet 8. 9. Ni skridt. Uden om de tre senge og langs væggen, klap, klap, klap, uden om de tre senge, klap, klap, ud til væggen igen. Hans blik var fjernt mens hans krop arbejde, mens hans underbevidsthed sendte beskeder og talte uden at hans bevidste del opfangede informationerne. 10. Klap, klap, klap, klap, klap, klap, klap, klap, klap, klap.

Det var ensomhedens leg, men børn legede. Det var i deres natur, det var hvad de gjorde. Han havde gjort det hele sit liv før han endte her – hvorfor skulle det ændres nu? Børn legede overalt. Hvor de ikke havde andet end huse af strå og bjælke brugte børnene jorden til at tegne eller hinke på, eller pinde til at slås. I den rigere verden sad børnene og legede foran maskiner eller brugte plasticvæsner eller dukker til at udføre den instinktive handling. Handlingen at lege var en måde at stimulere sig selv på, såvel som en øvelse på hvad fremtiden bragte.

Så denne dreng legede sin egen ensomme leg i et sted hvor der ikke var andet end tomme, urørte senge og grove, mørke vægge. Ingen dukker, ingen plastic, end ikke sten, pinde eller jord at tegne på. Tomhed, som blikket i hans blege, blå øjne. Alle, der så ham, ville tænke på et indespærret dyr. Han var som en ung hanløve, der var blevet efterladt alene så længe, at den evige traven langs tremmerne ikke længere var en evig trussel, men i stedet var det sidste den havde tilbage af sit instinkt. Det var det sidste, der var tilbage af hans frihed.

Skridt, skridt, skridt, skridt, skridt, skridt, skridt, skridt…

"Han er sindssyg," hævdede en stemme fra vinduet i døren. Han stoppede et kort øjeblik, på samme måde som han havde gjort da han undrede sig over sin alder og sendte manden et blik. Eller mændene. To mænd. Men han var nødt til at gå færdig, han skulle blive færdig inden kunne snakke med dem…

Skridt, skridt, skridt.

11 skridt. Han mente, at det var 11 skridt i alt. Nu kunne han koncentrere sig om dem.

"Nej," lød en anden stemme. Det var den stemme, som sendte rædsel igennem hvert barn i dette mørke. Hvor ironisk at dette sted blev kaldt et kloster. Det var et fængsel. Et helvede. "Nej, han er ikke sindssyg." Der var en sygelig tilfredshed i den stemme. En ondskabsfuld tilfredshed, ætsende, farlig når den viste sig hos den mand. "Det er ikke sindssyge – han overlever."

"Sir," sagde drengen og gav et respektfuldt buk. 11 skridt var taget, 12 skulle være den næste. 12. Husk på 12. Det er det midlertidige magiske tal. "Er det tid til at træne, sir?" Hans blik faldt over på skoene i fodenden af den eneste brugte seng. Sokker lå ved siden af, slidte og hullede, og skoene skar sig ind i huden. De skar så meget, at han foretrak forfrysninger frem for de sår og vabler. "Hvis ja, så beder jeg om tid til at få tid til at få mine sko p-" Han nåede aldrig længere før han så døren åbne, og manden rystede på hovedet for at få ham til tavshed.

Hans hovedrysten var også et nej. "Det er ikke tid til at træne. Jeg kom for at give dig et spørgsmål." Øjnene glinsede under det røde glas på hans briller. Drengen overvejede ofte om farven på hans briller var rød for at folk udenfor klosteret ikke ville se dråberne af blod. Og hver gang han kom med den overvejelse blev han grebet af en frygt, en ukontrollerbar frygt der lammede ham et øjeblik. Lammede ham, med et blankt ansigtsudtryk. Præcis som han var nu.

I dette tilfælde var det ikke et problem. Havde Boris forventet et fra drengen ville han have været i problemer. Intet svar ville ikke være i stand til at passere de unge læber. "Jeg tænkte på, hvad du ville sige til at få selskab." Der var et smil på mandens hårdt markerede ansigt. Et svagt smil, blot en hævelse af mundvigene på få centimeter, og alligevel udløste det adrenalin i barnets blod og tvang ham ud af lammelsen. Han havde undret sig… Havde undret sig over sin alene-hed… I en tremandscelle havde i gennemsnit 5 drenge i hver her i klosteret. "Hvad ville du sige til selskab?"

"Jeg ville blive glad, sir." Det var et ærligt svar, og der var et svar der skabt et glimt af utilfredshed på Boris' ansigt.

På trods af, at barnet så dette, gjorde han ikke mine til at ændre sin påstand. En svag skælven forsøgte at trænge sig på, men han holdt den tilbage. Han frygtede denne mand mere end han frygtede mandens vagter. Boris var ikke bange for selv at uddele pisk, hvis man havde forbudt sig mod en af reglerne. Så selvom øjnene var store i frygt og stift rettet mod gulvet og hans næsebor udspiledes for hver dybe vejrtrækning han tog, stod han rank foran sin største frygt.

Det kunne ses som trodsighed, men Boris vidste at dette barn var en af de mest frygtsomme under hans venlige, brede vinger. Af denne grund tvang han irritationen tilbage, og et nyt smil bredte sig på hans ansigt. "Og hvis jeg så siger at jeg ikke vil give dig selskab fordi du føler denne glæde?" spurgte han. Smilet blev lumskt. Øjnene bag glasset smalle.

"Så vil jeg sige, at jeg stadig ville være glad for selskab, hvis du lod mig få det." På trods af at øjnene ikke mødte hans og hovedet var lettere bøjet i underdanighed var stemme klar og tydelig. Dette var en unik egenskab for dette barn, af alle børnene i klosteret. Et barn, der med stor sikkerhed frygtede Boris mere end nogen anden, på trods af, at han kun sjældent have oplevet klosterlederens straf, bukkede sig ikke for frygten.

De andre børn forsøgte at skjule den, lige som de forsøgt at skjule enhver anden følelse i vagternes nærvær. De skjulte deres følelser af frygt for, at følelserne gav klostervagterne en undskyldning for at bruge pisk eller andre, langt værre straffe. Men dette barn tillod frygten at vise sig, skjulte ikke den tydelige glæde ved tanken om at komme ud af ensomheden, satte ikke en maske op så Boris ikke så det. Det, man i denne bygning kaldte svaghed, blev ikke gemt.

End ikke tanken om at undgå piskens svirp var nok til at skabe løgne hos dette barn. Han havde sin egen stolthed og bevarede en ærlighed, som ikke engang kunne kvæles af frygt. Han så ikke op, men allerede hans ord havde han forbudt sig mod klosterets uskrevne regler. "Du er et underligt barn, Spencer," informerede Boris, inden han bevægede sig hen til muren ved siden af døren og lænede sig op af den med armene over kors.

Den blonde dreng rokkede let under vægten af sin leders tilstedeværelse og ledte efter ord. "Det er ikke min mening, sir," mumlede han så til sidst, og en ægte anger havde indfundet sig. På trods af hans frygt betød Boris meget for ham – han ville gøre alt for at tilfredsstille manden. "Sig, hvad jeg skal ændre, så gør jeg det."

"Du skal ikke ændre dig," svarede Boris og hævede øjenbrynene. Dette barn var unikt. Rent. Han vidste udmærket, at han ikke kunne stole på de andre børn – de ville sige en løgn til en vagt og en anden til en anden vagt hvis det betød at de kunne undgå en smule træning eller være ude af cellen en smule længere. "Du er speciel. Noget, som jeg for enhver pris vil beholde. Du har en evne, som alt for mange af os mangler."

Du kan stå foran din største frygt og stå fast. Det eneste, du mangler, er at lære at løfte blikket.

For også Boris frygtede. Han frygtede mange ting. At stå på den forkerte side af løbet fra et gevær var en af dem. Han gjorde derfor alt, hvad han kunne, for at forhindre det i at ske. At alle børnene i klosteret skulle gøre oprør på samme tid var en anden. Så på trods af at han lavede dem til soldater, sørgede han altid for, at de følte sig afhængige af ham.

Han var præcis som alle sine kære børn, og han vidste det, selvom han aldrig ville være i stand til at sige det højt. De holdt sig langt fra alt, der kunne give problemer, og tog forholdsregler for de frygte, de ikke kunne flygte fra. Boris løj, ligesom børnene. Boris undveg, på samme måde som dem. Det eneste, der adskilte ham fra dem var, at han var i position til at udsætte dem for, hvad de frygtede, og kontrollerer dem ved det.

Blege, blågrå øjne sneg sig op til at se ham i øjnene for så hurtigt at falde igen da hans blik mødte hagen skyndte han sig væk igen. Men den voksne så det, så frygte og angeren og tilbedelsen, all de følelser, der boede i dette specielle barn.

Dette barn var anderledes. Han lod sig gennemleve sine følelser – alt fra frygt til glæde. Ingen kunne ændre ham, og Boris havde nu accepteret dette efter at have forsøgt i et par år. Og ved at gennemleve sig frygt og sin glæde kunne dette barn handle på trods af dem. Boris kendte til barnets lammelse, men havde også set at den kun varede i sekunder – lang nok tid til, at barnet kunne komme i problemer, men alligevel ikke så lang tid, at det var en direkte trussel.

Og derfor var Boris klar over, at dette barn ville udvikle sig til noget andet, end det, han selv var. Dette barn ville kunne stå overfor sin frygt snart, og det ville kunne vinde over det. Barnet i sig selv var altså en trussel, eller ville blive det, og burde fjernes med det samme. Problemet var bare, at lige meget hvor lidt logik, der var i det, så havde Boris respekt for Spencers evner. Han kunne ikke bare dræbe drengen.

Derfor havde klosterlederen planer om at gøre drengen endnu mere afhængig af ham end de normale børn i klosteret.

I et eller andet omfang ønskede manden også, at barnet ville kunne vise ham, hvordan han udførte denne handling, hvordan han kunne stå der selvom frygten stod over ham, forsøgte at kontrollere ham. Åh, ja, Boris var jaloux.

Den største frygt den normalt så frygtindgydende og korrupte mand ejede, var den, der ejede ham. Den mand, der ejede mere eller mindre hele Rusland. Voltaire Hiwatari var hans navn, og det var umuligt at gå imod ham. Med en lille smule af den styrke, som han vidste dette blåøjede barn gemte på, ville han kunne vinde over den forretningsmand og få al hans rigdom og al hans indflydelse for sig selv. Han havde endda planlagt mandens fald og den tragiske død af barnebarnet. Han manglede bare modet. Styrken.

Og hans mangel på mod var alt, hvad der holdt dette barn i live.

Hans lange tavshed havde skabt en utryghed hos Spencer, og barnet rokkede en smule mere på sine beskidte, kolde og bare fødder. Endnu en gang vovede han et blik op på manden, manden han frygtede, manden der holdt ham spærret inde her og fik selv de stærkeste folk i bygningen til at bøje hovedet i respekt eller ubehag. Spencers blik nåede op til munden, men ved synet af det svage, tilfredse smil lod han det falde igen.

"Du vil få selskab," sagde Boris og tog sit første skridt ud i at få fuld kontrol over den yngre. "Tre andre, den ældste et år yngre end dig, den yngste 4 år yngre. Du skal passe på dem og lære dem at gebærde sig inden for disse mure. Det er specielt den yngste, du skal holde øje med. Han er meget vigtig for virksomheden. Jeg stoler på dig, Spencer."

Drengen løftede blikket endnu en gang, men denne nu det ikke ved munden. Det fortsatte op: Op, op, op forbi uniformen og den spidse hage og de små skægstubbe og de skarpe linjer omkring de normalt så stramme og sammenknebne læber. Op forbi den markante næse og kanten af de sorte briller og ind igennem det røde glas for at finde nogle øjne, som han overbeviste sig selv om for en gangs skyld var venligtsindede.

Så smilede barnet. Et dybtfølt smil, som aldrig før var set inden for disse mure. Et smil så varmt og funklende at selve Spencers verden et øjeblik føltes oplyst, opvarmet, forunderlig. Så han bukkede dybt og skjulte det smil, ikke fordi han var bange for, at mændene skulle se det, men fordi han ikke kendte nogen anden måde at udvise sin dybe taknemmelighed end at lade både blik og overkrop falde. "Tak, sir. Tusind, tusind tak. Jeg vil passe på dem som du har bedt mig om og gøre mine ordre med stolthed."

Det så ud til, at Boris for en gangs skyld havde et rigtigt smil. Et øjeblik var der måske et glimt af noget, som måske var varmt og måske viste kærlighed for drengen. Men så blev det et triumfsmil og manden kæmpede for ikke at grine i drengens nærvær. Han havde fanget ham! Fanget den lille lømmel, der udelukkende overlevede hvis Boris ønskede det! Og hvis han nogensinde skulle få modet til at vælte Voltaire af pinden havde han det første middel dertil!

"De vil ankomme i morgen." Før Spencer kunne rette sig op havde Boris forladt rummet og døren var lukket. End ikke det kunne slukke hans smil, og han stod et øjeblik og overvejede, hvordan det var at have selskab. Tre drenge… han var ældst… han var nødt til at sørge for dem… Det var hans ansvar. De skulle nok blive glade – han ville vise dem, hvordan man kunne undgå vagterne og fortælle dem metoderne, der gjorde træningen nemmere.

12, huskede han så. 12. 12 skridt. 13? Nej, 12. Han var nået til 12. Ensomhedens leg skulle leges til ende, skridt, skridt, skridt, han skulle blive færdig. At slå rekorden. Han skulle slå rekorden. Skridt, skridt, skridt tog han, klap, klap, klap. Skridt og skridt og skridt blev taget, rekorden skulle nås. 13. Nu var han nået til 13.

13…

* * *

Kan ikke sige, om det er en positiv eller en negativ fic. Lige meget hvad det er, så er jeg nogenlunde tilfreds med den, selvom den var på dansk – og derfor var en kamp for mine evner. Jeg håber, det var godt nok, og jeg håber endnu mere, at I kan komme med kommentarer omkring, hvad der kan ændres i min skrivestil.

Og så er der ikke mere at sige end… Enjoy in joy, even if it ain't English ^^


End file.
